All I Need to Be
by Chiriru
Summary: POV-Ayeka. A princess' soul searching causes her to find who she really is once more...


All I Need to Be  
by Chiriru  
  
AN: Wow, my goal to write one Tenchi fic has been accomplished!  
If your looking for an A/T or any other real pairing...   
There is one line...but not really romantic.. it doesn't declare how or anything. ^___^  
I don't see one when I wrote this. It is more pro-Ayeka (or Aeka) ficcy  
cause she's pretty cool IMHO. Now, flame if you wish, but I still  
like this (I even have Ryoko fans who say they have liked it! Wow! ^^)  
and I think it is an good idea of what could be if she took a good, hard  
look into her life and desided to just be herself. Anyways, I'm talking  
on her...go read! ^__^  
  
~~~~~  
  
I sit at my vanity, and I brush my long, long hair.  
  
Vanity...it comes from vain....am I vain?  
  
I sound like it, I know it. But really, is it my  
true nature to be hauty, vain, and superiour?  
  
Was I always this way?  
  
It has been so long...  
  
I was raised into a family of tradition. I was molded  
by those rules to be a perfect princess. To be so proud  
of being royalty that it was pounded into my head. Along  
with finding a husband, ruling justly, and putting one's  
ideals aside for the people.  
  
Many want to be royalty, I know this.  
  
To live in a huge castle, to be waited on...  
  
A crystal tear slides down my cheek unnoticed.  
  
This isn't me...I've forgoten myself.  
  
As my deep hair flows round my shoulders I look at the only  
ordament I wear constantly - my crown. How long have I been  
subject to it and it's rules?  
  
I pull it off. The crown. The title. I am not Ayeka.  
I am what they made me. I'm Aykea, the Crown Princess of Jurai.  
  
I am not able to be simply myself. I lost myself a long time  
ago, I fear.  
  
"Ayyeekkaa..."  
  
I turn to see my little sister, Sasami, sleeping in amongst dreamland.  
The little girl that I remeber watching on Jurai is growing older.  
Her once light hair has turned a deep cyan, her once bubblegum eyes  
turn red like rubies. Like mine. Her face holds such a perfect  
little grin, I can't help but smile back - even with these tears.  
  
"Mya Mya!" another familar voice sounds.  
  
Ryo-oki, that little cabbit. She nuzzles the hand that had been brushing  
Sasami's bangs. With a purr and a mew, she jumps on to my shoulder,  
and licks my cheek. I stand up and purple hair covers her head -  
her reaction is a sniffle, and it is very cute.  
  
"Let's go Ryo-oki."  
  
"Meyow!"  
  
I...We..pad out to the hall way. Quietly, I step past Ryoko's room, as  
I head for the stairs - but I stop. I don't know why we can't get along.  
It's the title I suppose. I refuse to budge because of it, and  
she is as stubborn as I. Really, she's not so bad. Sometimes.  
  
She some redeaming qualities, and I suppose her ability...no her freedom,  
makes me a tad jealous. Now, *if* I were as free as her, I doubt  
I would be a theif...but I would treasure every moment. I understand  
why she runs, but it doesn't make it right.  
  
I sigh, and continue my journey.  
  
I pass Tenchi's room. I think I've truly fallen in love with him.  
I think here - Earth, him, and this  
small home made me realize how far down I had shoved my soul. I  
don't care to admit it though. I am Ayeka - just Ayeka.  
I am a princess, I am from Jurai - but above all, I am Ayeka.  
  
Finally, I arrive at the kitchen. Handing Ryo-oki a carrot, I prepare  
some tea and a bagel for myself. Despite the stories - I can cook...  
Sasami is just much better than I am.  
  
Munching a bit, I try to think of things I would like to try or do.  
As a girl, I was in the palace, learning rules and laws. Here,  
on Earth, I wonder...what can I do?  
  
I have all this time, and a world of possiblies...what do I want to  
do? Not what I'm supposed to do, or what father wants me too...  
what do *I* want to do?  
  
Washu, she follows her dream everyday - finding the next newest scientfic  
marvel. Ryoko often flies, though I'm sure she doesn't tell anyone.  
Tenchi practices and draws. Sasami is always cooking - that is great.  
  
"Miss...Ayeka?"  
  
I turn to see Yosho, better known as Tenchi's Grandfather, looking  
at me strangely.  
  
"Where's your crown?"  
  
"In my room. I'm tired of being the title, dear brother."  
  
He smiles, his facsade dropping. He gives me a bear hug, and I hug  
back.  
  
"I'm glad Ayeka. Be yourself, it's all you can be."  
  
I smile, for the first time in a long time. I am ready now, I know it.  
  
Quietly, I go back to bed. Tommorrow.  
  
~~~~  
  
At breakfast, I saw a difference. I was wearing a pony tail, no crown,  
a simple shirt and loose pants, witht he traditional duster robe - a  
lot less than normal. I felt special and important, yet...I was more like  
me.  
  
Mr. Masaki, Yosho, and Washu all looked at me knowingly. Sasami grined  
from ear to ear. Tenchi was surprized, but he smiled. Ryoko looked shocked,  
but she even surprized me.  
  
"How do you feel Ayeka?"  
  
It was sincere. Completely earnest. Tenchi was interested, as was  
everyone but two - my sister and Ryoko herself.  
  
"Great..Calm..Free. For the first time, in a very long time,  
I feel free." I replied with a small smile.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad." she said, then turned her attention to breakfast.  
  
I am Ayeka. And...for the first time, instead of the dred I usually  
feel with my name, I am happy. I am Ayeka, and that is all I need to be.  
~~~~~~  
R&R, LyL,  
  
Chiri 


End file.
